villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Paul "Dibs" Plutzker
Paul "Dibs" Plutzker is the secondary antagonist of the 1995 film Casper. He was Carrigan Crittenden's former lawyer and right-hand man, until he later turned against her. He was portrayed by . Biography In Casper, Carrigan was furious to learn from her late father's lawyer Mr. Rugg that she had only inherited the manor in her father's will, rather than anything of significant value. Infuriated, she tossed the will and the deed into the fireplace, but it was rescued by her attorney and close associate, Dibs. Dibs discovered one of the will's pages had an inscription on it that described a treasure that was hidden in the manor. They both went to find the old Whipstaff Manor in a town in Maine. Carrigan and Dibs visited the old manor, but found that it was haunted by four ghosts: Casper, a friendly but lonely young ghost and his three obnoxious uncles known as the Ghostly Trio: Stretch, Fatso, and Stinkie. The two made several attempts to remove the spirits including hiring both a amateur exorcist named Father Guido Sarducci, and one of Ghostbusters (the cameo appearance of Dan Aykroid), but are unsuccessful. Carrigan and Dibs met Kat and Dr. Harvey at the manor, and Carrigan ordered Dr. Harvey to remove the ghosts as quickly as possible. However, things were complicated when Kat and her father met the ghosts face-to-face; despite Casper's best efforts to befriend them, the two were terrified by both his appearance and the antics of the Ghostly Trio. They choose not to leave, however, and they stayed for the night. Carrigan and Dibs followed Kat and Casper (who were friends), and learned that a special formula was used to run a machine called the Lazurus. That formula had the power to bring ghosts back to life, but there was only enough for one. Realizing that one opportunity to come back to life, Casper turned on the Lazarus and stepped inside. Unfortunately, the formula was stolen by Dibs and Casper was left disappointed. With the formula in hand, Carrigan and Dibs discuss how a ghost would be able to fly through thick solid walls to retrieve the treasure, which was locked in a vault inside the underground lab, and then use the machine to come back to life. Dibs naively says”if you were a ghost”. Carrigan slyly looks back at him,”if you were”. Carrigan not wanting to sacrifice herself decides to try and kill Dibs. Carrigan‘s final attempt to kill Dibs is outside with her car however he dodges and she looses control of the car, crashing into a tree. The tree unknown to her has left her vehicle hanging over the side of a cliff. Still unaware of the cliff, an angry Carrigan steps out of the car falling to her death. Seconds after Carrigan’s scream fades to silence, Dibs makes his way to the cliff. Assuming she has died from the fall, he calls out to her asking if she has become a ghost yet. After several seconds of no response he figures that she is just dead and gone for good. He says,”what a tragic waste, she had my favorite sunglasses”. Not caring at all that Carrigan is dead forever as far as he knows, he turns and walks away. Then a monstrous shadow of Carrigan’s ghost appears and she barks,”Not so fast Little ma, the BITCH is back!” Back at the manor, Carrigan flies into the lab, startling Kat and Casper. Her pale translucent body flies right through vault door, steats the treasure chests do comes out laughing. Dibs uses up and at en machine to make his way down to the lab with the capsule in hand. He finds Carrigan terrifying Kat and Casper with her ghostly presence, making a lot of noise on the up and at em machine draws the attention of Carrigan. She flies up to meet him yelling,”Dibs! What are you doing? This is no time for a shave!” Dibs responds,”helping you, remember!?” “Remember what?!”, Carrigan bellows back already suffering from ghostly amnesia. Dibs holds up the Lazarus capsule,”THIS!” Finally jogging the heiress’s memory. She knew she was dead and that she wanted her treasure but already forgets from moments ago when she was still alive that the plan would be to come back to life. Kat, angrily accuses Carrigan of stealing Casper’s treasure and Lazarus potion. Carrigan only caring about herself laughs it off. Kat and Casper steal the potion from Dibs and ride the up and at em machine back to the main house leaving Carrigan and Dibs behind. Carrigan disappears, while Dibs attempts to pry open the treasure chest. Kat and Casper return moments later and seeing no Carrigan bypass a defensive Dibs and attempt to quickly use the Lazarus machine. However Carrigan surprises them by popping out of the machine. Demanding they give her the capsule, Carrigan rudely orders Dibs to revive her. Dibs, who has now redeemed himself as he is finally had enough of her abuse, realizes his opportunity given Carrigan’s recent misfortun. He decides now that Carrigan is six feet under and basically wormfood, that he will keep everything for himself. He then acts like he is going to break the capsule as a final eternal insult to Carrigan. Seeing him about to destroy capsule, Carrigan gasps. She threatens him saying that if he destroys the capsule and keeps her as a ghost that she’ll haunt him forever. Dibs dosent care about Carrigan‘s threats, he figures there is nothing she can do about it. Dibs proclaims that he has the capsule and treasure and Carrigan punches him out of a lab window, leaving his fate unknown. Little was known about Dibs after that, and he did not appear in the animated series. However, it was possible that the window that he was flung out was at a low part of the main section of the manor. Carrigan, on the other hand, was tricked by Kat and Casper into crossing over to the next world for the rest of eternity. If Dibs survived, he would have been unaware of Carrigan's ultimate fate. Category:Greedy Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Comic Relief Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Male Category:Scapegoat Category:Dimwits Category:Traitor Category:Power Hungry Category:Liars Category:Thief Category:Mentally Ill Category:Cowards Category:Murderer Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Pawns Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Delusional Category:Elderly Category:Lawful Evil Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Redeemed